A Slow Dance On The Inside
by soldiette
Summary: I feel like we are one, an inseparable entity that’s meant to last forever. And for once, I feel complete.... MikanxNatsume PLEASE REVIEW! i rated it M just in case XD


**Author's Notes: Mikan is 23 years old in this fic, and Natsume is 24. For a brief background, Mikan just came from a girl's night out while Natsume was just...well...at home XD the ending is quite vague, so please bare with me for this is one of my first attempts to make a GA fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gakuen Alice!!! and the words in italic text are lyrics of the song "Quiet Poetic" by Urbandub while the ones in bold italic text are mikan's thoughts. **

"Shit" Mikan muttered as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. The heat that was caused by the liquor in her system and the steamy, twilight atmosphere were getting to her. The fact that it was already around two in the morning did nothing to lighten things up for her own form that lacked sufficient sobriety. To no surprise, she was getting more irked by each second that passed by. She muttered another curse under her breath.

The moment she got in her apartment, her hand struggled to find the nearest light switch on the newly painted wall. Her body could not stand up straight, for it seemed that the floor that she was standing on felt like humps on a mud covered street. Everything to her was unstable, and her vision became hazier and hazier until it became a total blur. She didn't realize that her right foot accidentally tripped on the heel of her left shoe, and she almost fell flat on her face until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and prevented her from falling. "Baka. What the heck were you thinking, going back here alone this late?"

"Fuck you Natsume, don't start with me."

"Psh. I don't even wanna know. I'll talk to Imai tomorrow and ask her which invention of hers backfired to make her become apathetic and let you do something so crazy at such an inconvenient time."

"What the fuck?!?!?!" Mikan exclaimed, not noticing that she was still in the arms of the person she loathed the most at that very second. "She and Misaki were the ones that brought me home in one piece!!!"  
"Tssss…"  
"What?? You don't believe me??"  
"There is no way I'll believe someone who is as idiotic as you, black- thong woman."  
"PERVERT!!!" She suddenly slapped his arm by impulse, causing him to let go.

"I honestly do not need this right now. I'm going to go to my room now, and you better not give me anymore of this crap."

Even if she stumbled every two steps that she took, Mikan was still able to make it to her room. The lights were all closed, though the white colored room still managed to look cozy and not frightening at all. The pink curtains were all open, and the moonlight shone through her window. Yet she was too drunk to even notice the simple but stunning picturesque, and she immediately lied down on her bed. Out of habit, she reached for her radio that stood on the side table and turned it on. As the music played, she allowed herself to be swallowed by the depth of the lyrics and fall into deep slumber while neglecting to notice the conspicuous figure that stood by her doorway.

**_I suddenly feel someone's weight on my body. I don't know to whom it belonged to, and yet I feel safe. It keeps me warm amidst the cold wind that comes in through my window._**

_We're caught up in our little world  
"hush now" he says  
"darling, no need for words" _

**_Who are you really? I wonder…But let me think later on, and let me savor the surprise.._**

_slow as we flow cuz tonight it's gonna be easy  
slow as we go cuz tonight we're gonna be free. _

_**He undresses me. I just know…that he's a man. My intuition says he is, and it also tells me that he's the one that I've been waiting for.**_

_Real loving, real loving  
Real loving he gives to me  
Real loving  
Quiet poetic, his body breaks into rhyme  
Quiet poetic, his moves say it all. _

_**We synchronize. His skin touches mine, and it keeps me wanting for more. It seduces me every second. And I know, I know that when I fall into this, I'll never want to go back to normal again.**_

_Lit candles glow in your eyes  
We elevate, reached higher plains in our minds  
Sensual the tides of love could bring  
Breaking waves in our hearts  
We sing. _

_**It's hard for me to stop. I feel like we are one, an inseparable entity that's meant to last forever. And for once, I feel complete.**_

_He don't need to say a thing to me  
His actions show  
As I try to give him all the same_

_Quiet poetic, his body breaks into rhyme _

_**He crashes onto me. His weight has become heavier, just like my desire for him.**_

_Quiet poetic, his tongue is his mind _

_**I feel his pulse, so fast that it could beat the speed of light.**_

_Quiet poetic, he speaks through his eyes _

_**This feeling seems familiar, like I've felt it before**_

_Quiet poetic, his moves says it all._

_**But for now, just let me listen to the rhapsodies of his own breath…including the melodies of my own…**_

Her eyes fluttered open on their own, and they reveal the unexpected. "Natsume…" she muttered, and went back to sleeping.

**_For a moment, I felt my pulse stop. And yet, it stopped along with yours…._** _  
_


End file.
